MrMom
by halz1320
Summary: Can Jay handle being "Mr.Mom?" I do NOT own the song! JayXNya Song-Fic


_**If you read my song-fic 'Kissed You Goodnight' you might have left saying you want more. Sadly, that was a one-shot. So I made this Song-fic By:Lonestar.**_

Intro

Years have past since the deafat of Lord Garmadon. The ninja went their seperate ways but they still kept contact with eachother. Nya and Jay moved into a small and cozy house outside Ninjao City. The song will explain the rest...

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Lost my job, came home mad_  
_Got a hug and a kiss and that's too bad_  
_She said, "I can go to work until you find another job"_  
_I thought I like the sound of that_  
_Watch TV and take long naps_  
_Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom_

**Jay's POV**

I can't believe I lost my job I was so good at it. I had to tell Nya she would understand. Right? I walked into the house she was cooking dinner and it smelt amazing way better than Cole's chilli. I told her I lost my job surprisingly she gave me a hug and a kiss. She told me "I can go to work until you find another job". I thought to myself that sounds awesome. Watching TV all day and sleep. I'm going to be

_Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_  
_Crayons go up one drawer higher_  
_Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time_  
_Breakfast at six, naps at nine_  
_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair_  
_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_  
_Been crazy all day long_  
_And it's only Monday, Mr. mom_

**Jay's POV**

Well now I know that Pampers melt in a dryer. I caught the baby eating the crayons so they went in the top drawer. The kids just love Barney so rewind it for what like the fifteenth time. Breakfast at six, naps at nine. Sombody put bublegum in the baby's hair and sweet potatoes in my favorite chair. It's been crazy all day. Much to my dismay it's only Monday. " "

_Football, soccer, and ballet_  
_Squeeze in scouts and P-T-A_  
_And there's that shopping list she left_  
_That's seven pages long_  
_How much smoke can one stove make?_  
_The kids won't eat my charcoal cake_  
_It's more than any man can take being Mr. Mom_

**Jay's POV**

There's so many things my kids are into and I only have four kids. Sports for my two sons, ballet for my princess. I had to squeze in scouts and P-T-A. Plus, a shopping list that goes on forever. How much smoke can one stove make? Apparently alot. My kids won't eat my cake that was completly burnt. And I thought Cole was a bad cook. I am a Spinjitzu master for crying out loud. All this stress is more than any person in the world take being

_Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_  
_Crayons go up one drawer higher_  
_Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time_  
_Breakfast at six, naps at nine_  
_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair_  
_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_  
_Been crazy all day long_  
_And it's only Monday, Mr. mom_

_Before I fall in bed tonight_  
_If the dog didn't eat the classifieds_  
_I'm gonna look just one more time_

**Jay's POV**

Before I sleep peacefully tonight (hopefully). If our dog didn't eat the classifids. I have an urge that tells me to look one more time.

_'Cause Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_  
_Crayons go up one drawer higher_  
_Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time_  
_Breakfast at six, naps at nine_  
_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair_  
_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_  
_Been crazy all day long_  
_Oh, been crazy all day long_  
_And it's only Monday, Mr. Mom_

_Oh Mr. Mom_  
_Balancing check books, juggling bills_  
_Thought there was nothing to it_  
_Baby, now I know how you feel when_  
_What I don't know is how you do it_  
_Oh_

**Jay's POV**

I thought being would be easy I thought there was nothing to it. Now I know how Nya feels. All stressed out. What I really want to now is how she does it.

_Honey, you're my hero_  
Jay's POV

I'm usaully the hero in situations but this time Nya, the myterious Smaurai is the hero at being a mom and that's what she does best. And I'll tell her that everyday.

_**So whatcha guys think. Probably not my best story ever but I won't know unless you review.**_


End file.
